


Icon

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: Kevaaron yuri on ice AU for the 200 word promptslightly longer





	Icon

Aaron had been skating his whole life. It was an easy choice for Tilda to make, drop him off at the rink and go get high. She typically forgot to pick him up, but that didn’t matter because his coach lived next door. So Aaron had been skating his whole life. He was good, but in comparison to Kevin Day, he was mediocre at best. And he was going to be meeting Kevin at a skate dinner that night.

Saying that Aaron had a crush on Kevin might be the biggest understatement in the world. His best friend Katelyn loved to remind him how pathetically in love he was with the older skater.

He had been picking out his tie for the dinner for the past 35 minutes, and his twin brother was threatening to cut all of his ties if he didn’t pick one. Which was how he ended up sitting in his closet with his ties in shreds around him, binge drinking with Andrew.

Aaron was fucked because Andrew was his ride, but right then he felt too good to truly care. He was starting to feel like maybe he could do this. It might have had something to do with Andrew throwing a foam ball at his head and catching it as it bounced back, but Aaron was certain that nothing could be worse or more pathetic than getting fucked up in his closet. Besides, he was out of the closet now—in both senses of the phrase.

Andrew drove them to the ballroom, but it was a blur of color to Aaron.

When Aaron finally sobered up enough, he realized that he was in a dark room with his shirt misbuttoned and he didn’t remember how he got there. There was an arm slung around his waist and hot breath being snuffled into his ear.

Aaron tried to break out of the arms, but they just tightened around him.

“Mmfuck, wh’t’me is’t?” A voice asked. A voice that Aaron knew better than his own.

Aaron squealed like a stuck pig and the arm around him pulled him over onto his back.

“Are you all right there?” Kevin asked.

Aaron was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> @exychamp


End file.
